This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core is headed by Elizabeth Jenkins, who is in charge of all aspects of the COBRE administrative functions. These include preparations for meetings, arrangements for travel for COBRE visitors and COBRE personnel, oversight of budgets, with the assistance of the COBRE accountant, preparation of electronic grant applications for submission to the NIH, arrangements for recruitment of faculty enhancement candidates, and preparation of all reports. Other functions of the core include: 1) Conduct bi-monthly review of research programs of junior faculty on the three campuses. 2) Identify projects of individuals that have potential for COBRE support and provide guidance for the direction in which the research program should be pointed so as to increase its competitiveness for receiving COBRE support. 3) Provide oversight of selection of new faculty for COBRE support. 4) Insurance that COBRE funds are spent appropriately. 5) Chair annual review of progress of supported members. 6) Provide input to the IAC on the decision for termination of COBRE support of a particular candidate following his/her success in acquiring independent NIH funding. 7) Chair an annual symposium at which COBRE members will make formal presentations to an audience comprised of the Outside Advisors, members of the IAC, and mentors.